ben10secretotherfandomcom-20200213-history
Rise of IAX
A new reboot crossover of Ben 10: Alien Unleashed and Jonathan Ultimatrix Unleashed. Hypnosis 'Part 1' As a Jonathan and Ned to teleported with Jonathan Ultimatrix Unleashed crosstime. Ben: What are a thing. Jonathan (JUU): I feel something from my ultimatrix. Aw man, it hurts badly. Ben: I working now. (whistle) The everything to dimension of Dialga to flew down. Dialga (Alien Unleashed): (roars) Ben: Fine you ignorant fool. So you're the tiger I fought. Jonathan (JUU): So you just wanted revenge Rath, you turned over from Jonathan to battle because you needed help. I recommend having a plan. Theme Song! Ned (JUU): BEN!! Ben: Huh? Ned (JUU): YOU CANNOT USING NOW! Ben: What? I don't know. Command Fuction Override Code 10. Alienmatrix: Override accepted. Jonathan (JUU): Wow, you can thing at work. His a landed with a Red Tornado. Red Tornado: You only thing. Jonathan (JUU): Hmmmm, so it's another tiger alien, this time with a green circle on his chest and green eyes. Ben: How asking work. ELITE Code 10. Alienmatrix: In a new alien available. Ben: Rath? Dialga (Alien Unleashed): (roars) Ben: Dialga, stop! Jonathan (JUU): What? His a teleported into the IAX (JUU). IAX (JUU): You cannot defeat me? Ben: Oh yeah? Watch this! (transform) Rath! IAX (JUU): Nothing can to impossible. Rath (Alien Unleashed): LEME TELL YOU SOMETHING, IAX! NOBODY YOU FIGHTS FOR RATH! Jonathan (JUU): His ELITE reformed with Perodua Viva ELITE work. Rath (Alien Unleashed): (punched with IAX down) Dialga (Alien Unleashed): (using with Water Gun at with IAX down) Rath (Alien Unleashed): Now you do something! (detransform) Okay, i recharge mode. Jonathan (JUU): You can to defeat up. IAX (JUU): (to teleported into Ultimate Fusion Nanochip) Hahahahaaha! (teleported him) Dialga (Alien Unleashed): (roars) Ultimate Fusion Nanochip: You cannot to impossible with me a now. Jonathan (JUU): The save with the wrong. Ben his active mode and transformed. Technoshock (Alien Unleashed): Technoshock! Jonathan (JUU): Technoshock has into Zekrom body? Technoshock (Alien Unleashed): I need to finish you now so I can obtain the ultimatrix. I can finish you off now. What will it be? (roars) I don't know! (using with a Zen Headbutt to Jonathan hide into Ultimate Fusion Nanochip grabbed with Technoshock's legs and threw him at Jonathan and or happended with Dialga fuction mode way) Ultimate Fusion Nanochip: You can asking at work. Technoshock has transformed and go ultimate. Ultimate Humungousaur (Alien Unleashed, controlled with Victini work): Ultimate Humungousaur! Well that means you die. Jonathan (JUU): Wait down for work at weak. Ultimate Humungousaur (Alien Unleashed, controlled with Victini): I lie! (punched with Ultimate Fusion Nanochip down) 'Part 2' Jonathan (JUU): Victini, you asked. Ultimate Humungousaur (Alien Unleashed, controlled with Victini): You so i had now! Jonathan (JUU): What? (transform) FastTrack! (speed to with Ultimate Fusion Nanochip in down) Ultimate Fusion Nanochip ability his Sonic Blast (mimicking Echo Echo) at the FastTrack (JUU) to down, and then Ultimate Humungousaur to controlled with Victini. Ultimate Humungousaur (Alien Unleashed, controlled with Victini): Ahhhhhhhhhh! (turning back Humungousaur, and detransform) You anything with back onto controling now! Dialga learns with Roar of Time at the Ultimate Fusion Nanochip to body cracks him, but regenerated work. Ben has using code. Ben: Dialga work, ELITE Code 10. Alienmatrix: New alien available. Ben: Hyperslash? It is Dialga! Dialga (Alien Unleashed): (roars) FastTrack detransform. Jonathan (JUU): I can not believe it, I forgot all about the others thanks to this idiot. Ultimate Fusion Nanochip: (punched the Diamond his cracked and absorbed the powers of complete in Generations work) Yes, i power work! Ben: Hmmm, you get used it. (holding with a Mother Box and threw him the Dialga in technology work, regenerated with Diamond, sound like Diamondhead) Ultimate Fusion Nanochip shot a Radioactive Beam (mimicking NRG) to at Dialga's technology it explode work his picked with Ben. Ben: You asked wrong. (his transformed) Lodestar! Jonathan (JUU): Lodestar, stop now! Lodestar (Alien Unleashed): What? Ultimate Fusion Nanochip shot a Radioactive Beam (mimicking NRG) to at Lodestar, killed him. Jonathan (JUU): Lodestar! His a files with a Red Tornado appearing him. Red Tornado: What the! The Lodestar is missing. (using X-ray Vision with Ultimate Fusion Nanochip shot a Electrokinesis (mimicking AmpFibian) at Red Tornado, into lightning, after Lodestar regenerated and transformed) Armodrillo (Alien Unleashed): Armodrillo! Red Tornado: Armodrillo, has in planet in a Terraexcava. Armodrillo (Alien Unleashed): I had using with Super Speed. (using with a Super Speed and punched with Ultimate Fusion Nanochip shot a Radioactive Beam (mimicking NRG) to at Armodrillo, Jonathan and his friends, and Red Tornado to wind) Red Tornado: No! The end. Trivia *Ben has Rath unlocked by Jonathan. *Armodrillo's episode revealed, Terraexcava (Alien Unleashed) has scanned by Ben. *Has Rath to Alienmatrix revealed mod. *Armodrillo's planet disguise, Terraexcava.